Just a Story
by livelaughluv
Summary: as the title says its just a story.has some LIME and later will have LEMON so please read only if you can handle it. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: I don't own Inuyasha I've just been watching it online and Byakuya is not my character he's Rumiko Takahashi's, he first appears in volume 40 chapter 397. Read and Review please. **_

**Somewhere **

"Stop" he growled out loud to himself

"Let go!" she yelled at him not understanding the inner conflict he was having. He had her by the neck her back pressed against the wall his body pressed hard against hers. She struggled a little, her nails surprisingly drawing blood from his arms, before stopping. He was grateful that she did. The longer she struggled in his grasp refusing to give up to him the more he wanted her. When she finally stopped he took a few more seconds to control himself before loosening his grip and taking a small step back. She brought up her leg soon as he did.

Big mistake.

He saw it as if it happened in water. Her position was perfect, she didn't even need to aim but the motion pushed her skirt even higher on her legs. He caught her leg with his free hand mere inches from hitting his sudden second erection. She saw the red seep into his eyes this time and knew that the she had just placed herself in her own grave. She couldn't help it though, she was naturally born to fight and refused to ever be dominated by anyone even if it where to cost her life. She gave a small gasp as his claws dug into her skin on her neck and leg. That small gasp, the scent of her blood, the image of the fleshy toned leg, damn it all he couldn't control it he wanted her, needed her, he would have her. She cried out in surprise as his hand ran straight up her leg and he came closer to her then he was before.

"Mine." He growled as his finger entered her origin.

"Ah" was all she managed to cry out as complete shock dulled her senses. He took advantage of the moment her guard was down and hungrily over came her lips with his own. His tongue instantaneously began mating with hers. As soon as his mouth over came hers she snapped back to reality fighting to get him off of her. He smiled as she struggled all she was going was just making herself more desirable. He followed her every movement with his body and his head not allowing her to escape and every time she came close from being released from his grasp he would only stroke her harder and faster.

She felt it strike hard and fast, each time harder and faster than the time before. It was probing her, playing inside of her waiting for her body to give her away. She could sense the timing was soon; soon her body would act on its own no longer following her orders. He sensed it to and pulled away from her allowing both of them to breath.

"Beg." He said as stuck another finger into her.

"Never." She growled as she fought the urge to buck. He growled back she was climaxing fast he could tell by her smell but it wasn't fast enough her mind still controlled her body.

"You will beg." He promised, knowing he didn't need a hand on her throat anymore he repositioned it and lowered his head to her breasts. He began hardening one with his tongue at the same time hardening the other one with his hand.

"No." he heard her repeat over and other again as her mind started to loose control. He slowly took his fingers out of her enjoying the horrified, yet pleasure looking look on her face. Lowering himself to his knees he made sure licked every part of body. Finally he reached his destination; he lifted her legs over her shoulders and happily entered her forbidden entrance.

I lost control I lost control!!! Her nails that were dug into the wall now grabbed his head pushing him into herself forcing him to devourer her to play the sweet music with his tongue and drink of her exotic juices. Her mind kept screaming no that she didn't want this but she was no longer in control. He had her in his grasp and escape wasn't an option.

_Yes, _he thought, _submit to me… _

She opened her eyes and stared at the horizon, sunrise was soon. She didn't need to see the rest of the memory. _It wasn't your fault._ She said in her mind her hands clenched to her sides. _It wasn't your fault._ She repeated as a single tear fell from her eye.

**Feudal Era **

A chuckle escapes from his throat as he watched his heart run from the palace.

"Foolish human" said Naraku as he continued to watch the fugitive run in Kimmi's mirror's image "do you honestly think you can escape me?"

a hoard of demons suddenly appeared along side of the man.

_Almost there, _he thought as the barrier's end came into view, _just a little farther- _

"Die" he said as he killed the demon that was on his right and realized time was running short. "I will make it, I will be free from Naraku."

He was a few meters from freedom when he skidded to a stop standing before him was another hoard of demons were blocking his way. He could hear the other demons catching up to him so retreat was unquestionable. Even if it wasn't he wouldn't have gone back, he had already gone this far and with his freedom mere meters from his grasp he be damned to retreat. A smile grew on his face as he wonder how many demons he'd have to eliminate before the rest understood that he wasn't going back. That thought in mind he charged forward.

_Fool that isn't the barrier you that you need to break,_ she thought as she observed the scene from above on her feather.

"Kasumi," came a voice behind her "Naraku wants us to follow him."

She nodded, flying through the red barrier easily unlike the remanding demons below who didn't even have the strength to weaken the barrier.

_He doesn't trust me, _she thought as Byakuya on his paper crane appeared at her side. _Does he know, _she wondered as she brought her fan to her lips.

"What are you thinking Kasumi," Byakuya asked as he studied Kasumi's posture.

"Where does he plan to go?" she answered eyes not leaving the running figure below.

"We'll know soon enough," he said

"Hmm." _No,_ she thought as she brought her fan to her side_ he doesn't know. I'd be dead already if he did, _she concluded. _In the mean time I can't let him know his assumption is correct. _

Byakuya watched Kasumi's every move, curious to what exactly was going on in his younger sister's mind, _younger? _

Byakuya shook his head not even wanting to travel down that path it was all to confusing to him. Whether or not she is or isn't it was something for Naraku to worry about, not him.

He knew they were up there flying across the sky in the very pattern he was running on the ground.

_Damn it all, they were too high for me to cut_ he thought as he glanced upwards at Naraku's incarnations. One of them, the male one, caught his glance and went as far as to give him a smile and wave his hand.

_Damn,_ he cursed as he tried to come up with a plan to loose the two.

**Present Era **

Cough, cough

"Kagome, I...I'm so..." Inuyasha started to say as he stared at his hands in horror.

"Its ok." she said weakly as she messaged her throat. "Really." she replied as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked back between his hands and the growing red hand mark on Kagome's delicate neck. _No. _As he shook his head and ran out of the room.

"Wait!" she called as she raced to the window. "Your wounds." she whispered to herself as she took her hand out of the blood on the windowsill. She gazed back outside wondering if he was going to be all right.

_How could I?_ he thought as he recalled the last few moments. He thought he was dead. The wound in his stomach was made from the demon's poison claw. A poison that unlike his brother's his body wasn't use to, it wasn't stronger just different. When he had open his eyes all he could see was white the very slowly a fuzzy figure began to appear. When his vision cleared he saw the demon wench standing over him. Without thinking his body took action. However the being he was holding against the wall wasn't the demon but Kagome. He dropped her immediately, surprised and frighten by what all that had happen.

_I almost killed her, _he thought sullenly.

"Inuyasha" called Kagome as she entered her room "I'm-" she stop short as she saw a girl holding Inuyasha's bloody fire rat coat.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**__**Onigumo has escape and now is being watched by Kasumi&Byakuya. Inuyasha&Kagome met a mysterious girl.**_

"Wait" called Kagome her hand stretched out before her as if that were to stop the girl.

She was already out of the window by the time the word was out of Kagome's mouth. At least she assumed that the girl was Kagome. For a few seconds time it self seemed to have stopped and she found herself basically looking at her own reflection in flesh. With few minor differences they could easily passed as sisters, even twins. The biggest difference, physically, would have to be their auras and the strength of them. Kagome's aura was, for the lack of words, pure but weak. True it was stronger than most human's but not as strong as it could be, something was stunning its growth.

_Could it be, _she thought as she slowed down her pace _that you're cursed too?_ She stopped altogether and looked back in the direction from whence she came. Something told her that Kagome and her would cross each other's paths again.

**Feudal Era **

He couldn't believe they were gone, he wouldn't believe they were gone and yet it had been two days since he last saw either of them. Perhaps Naraku had given them a more important task then to baby-sit him, which would explain the appearance of the Saimyosho moments before the incarnations' disappearances. Whatever the case he couldn't waste anymore time there. Looking around and up at the sky he only moved when he was sure he wasn't being watched. He quickly made for his desination, the place of his death and Naraaku's birth.

_Why would he go there?_ Wondered Kasumi, miles away from Onigumo, trapped in a cave with Byakuya. She knew the exact place Naraku's heart was heading the moment Byakuya began describing what his disembodied eyes were seeing. _Why the cave, _she thought fan tamping against her lips. Running along oblivious to Byakuya eyes that followed Onigumo wondered the same thing.

**Kaede's Hut **

They could hear a cricket's chirp from the Inuyasha Forest the silence was so complete. Opened in Kagome's hands laid a black cloth that held three shikon jewel fragments, tainted fragments.

She and Inuyasha had just returned from the present era, Kagome in a confusing state of mind. Inuyasha took forever to get home that day she met the mysterious girl in her room. When he did finally get home he seemed to be ignoring Kagome having any contact with her only if he had to. She wanted to question him about this but she just couldn't get up the guts to do so. Every time she got his attention this weird look of sadness and anger would cross his face killing off any words in her throat. She had hoped that when they got back here in the Feudal Era things might cheer up a bit and she wouldn't feel so lost. It all started that way with Shippo jumping up to greet her then asking in an accusing voice why Inuyasha kept Kagome for so long, of course he got a bump on his head for an answer. Everything so looking up until diner time came along.

Kagome figured dinnertime was the best time to bring out the presents she got everyone.

She was reaching at the bottom of the yellow bag for Shippo's present when her fingers came across something small. Pulling it out with Shippo's present she saw it was a small cloth object with a black silk ribbon tied around it.

"Whose present is that, Kagome?" asked Shippo as he totally forgot about his present. He wasn't alone, everyone seemed to have lost interest in their gifts and was giving their full attention to Kagome and the mysterious gift.

"I think it's for me," replied Kagome as she read the red thread that was inscribed in the ribbon, _Miko_ it said. She was hesitant to open it up but curiosity got the better of her and she found her fingers pulling on the black ribbon.

"What does it mean?" asked Sango

"I was wondering the same thing," replied Miroku "it's obvious that those shards came from Naraku but why he would give them to us is a mystery."

"Ah who cares," said Inuyasha "we got some more shards now, right?"

"That's true," said Kagome "but I'm still worried in why he would give them to me especially since he had almost completed jewel shard."

"Maybe their not real," suggested Shippo

"No, they are" said Kagome as she picked them up, her touch purifying them.

"What I don't understand is how did they get into your bags and when?" said Sango

"Sango's right" said Miroku "that pack of your's was always on your back or here at Lady Kaede's"

"Feh the old hag probably wasn't paying attention and some demon slipped it in the bag" replied Inuyasha

"Hmm maybe" replied Miroku doubt ably "Kagome can you tell us when you felt the shards presence?"

"Hmm, just now" replied Kagome "right when I removed the ribbon and the cloth fell apart."

"Huh," said Inuyasha "you mean you didn't know they were shikon jewel shards until now?" Kagome nodded as lost as Inuyasha was, she should have been able to feel their presence.

"Kagome did you say that you couldn't feel the presence on the shikon jewel fragments until after the cloth fell apart?" asked Miroku

Kagome nodded her head wondering where this was going to and how many more times she would have to repeat herself. She wasn't the only one.

"Where are you going with this monk," asked Inuyasha "and how many times does she need to say it? She didn't feel the presence of the damn jewels until just now."

"Oh it nothing" stuttered Miroku "just making sure I heard correctly that's all." Everyone looked at the monk unconvinced and making Miroku very uneasy.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she notice Inuyasha was now standing his body tense and alert.

"Nothing," he replied "I'm sleeping outside" and with that he step into the night air leaving the rest of the group puzzled.

_Was it my imagination, _thought Inuyasha,_ I thought I caught scent of that wench but it was gone a moment later. _

**Somewhere **

She gave a small gasp as the pain shot up her leg. _Huh_ she thought as she rose to a sitting position careful to not put her bruised leg in an uncomfortable position.

"Where am I?" she questioned as she looked at the unfamiliar cave walls.

"Trapped" came the answer

Her body froze refusing to listen to her mind's commands that ordered her to escape. E_scape, how?_ Questioned her body. The only exist in the cave was its entrance and that's where he stood.

Onigumo smiled making his prize move into a move defense position.

"Beautiful," he whispered "absolutely beautiful"

**To be Continued… **

**I must have at least 2 reviews if this story is to continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: Onigumo visits his cave, Kagome gets a gift, mysterious charater is trapped**

"Lord Sesshomaru," called Rin as she walked in her savior's footsteps.

"Rin," he answered

"Can Rin see Kagome," she asked.

"Kagome?" he said questionably as he stopped walking. His golden eyes widen in surprise as he realized that Rin was speaking of the miko wench that traveled with his hanyou brother.

"Rin wants to see Kagome again so she can play with Kagome and Kagome's kitsune Shippo," explained Rin.

"Is that all Rin," he asked although it sounded more like a statement. She lowered her head and began shuffling her feet wondering how she was going to explain it.

"Rin! Lord Sesshomaru has asked you a question," said Jaken.

"Rin just needs to see Kagome and Kagome needs to see this Rin," she said almost desperately.

"How do you know if the miko wench wants to see an ugly girl like you?" asked Jaken

"Kagome told Rin in Rin's dream last night," she said in a huff not liking the ugly he had used to describe her. Jaken however wasn't finished and soon they began bickering.

"Dream." stated Sesshomaru catching both of their attention then he began walking in silence again.

"Me Lord, wait for you humble servant me Lord!" yelled Jaken after a few minutes as he ran to catch up with the youkai. Rin ran as well but more quietly she was content that she was going to get her wish.

**Naraku's Castle **

He moaned and groaned enjoying the feeling of his cock being messaged by a tongue. Even if the tongue belonged to a mind-controlled bitch.

"Kasumi" he called mentally with in her mind as a subtle disturbance in his barrier told him of her presence. Just a simple word, just her name, yet there was no mistake of the order given.

Ah sigh escaped his mouth as he realized he was going to have to cut his pleasure short. Or did he? Placing his finger on the girl's head he released her mind and allowed her enough time to understand her surroundings, her position, and what exactly was in her mouth. He smirked and allowed his eyes to slow their true color so that she would know precisely what manner of creature he was when her gaze settled on his face.

She screamed, at least as much as she could, causing his erection do grow which in an effect made her widen even more in fear.

"Beautiful, naked and helpless" he said as he grabbed the back of her head and watched in amusement as the tears well done her face, "Beautiful, naked, and helpless. Just how I like my bitches."

With that said he started ramming himself into her allowing his seed to pour free into her mouth where she had no other choice then to swallow or die. Swallow or die? No, she would swallow causing her mouth to close around his erection and she will die.

Grabbing her head with both hands now he picked up his pace until he was going at youkai speed enabling her the chance to swallow then taking one of his hands he covered her nose cutting off her last source of oxygen. He was careful though not to cover her watery eyes so he could lavish in fear that they hold. He slowed down his pace accordingly to the speed she was suffocating at. He smiled at her futile attempts to escape her death. He rammed one last time into her taking the very last of her air and releasing the rest of his erection.

"Enter Kasumi," he said knowing she was right out the room. The door slid opened as Kasumi entered the room to find her master half dressed sitting on his futon and a girl, a corpse, with white liquid around and in her mouth.

_White liquid? _Kasumi took in her surroundings again. An empty room with a too pleased, sweaty, half covered hanyou in the center on top of rumple sheets and a naked whore who's cause of death seems to be the liquid pouring out of her mouth. Kasumi could only imagine what the last moments of the girl's life must have been like.

"Kasumi."

Again with her name just a simple word yet the demand behind it was unmistakable.

_Kinda like Sesshomaru,_ said something in her subconscious. _Sesshomaru?_ She thought as she was suddenly barbate with images of a god looking youkai. Katsumi lowered her head a grimace placed on her face as she tried to sort through the fast moving images.

"Kasumi," came the dreaded voice breaking all her concentration. She broke out in sweat as a finger forced her gaze upon her hated captor. Time itself was moving under water as a smirk slowly appeared on Naraku's face.

She gasped.

**Somewhere **

"Take this," yelled Inuyasha as he sliced a demon in half, blood black as raven's feathers spewed like fountain creating stripes and splashes to cover Inuyasha from head to toe. Eyes that were filled with surprise didn't even begin to dull in death till after the two sides of the corpse went there separate ways.

"Inuyasha, behind you," cried Sango as she sliced opened the gut of her current opponent. Inuyasha turned around to find he was facing the same opponent he just cut down.

"Huh," questioned Inuyasha in confusion.

"Miroku, Inuyasha," called Sango as her victim rose to its feet again, "the corpses their-"

"Reviving," finished Inuyasha as he butchered the five demons that rose against him.

_They keep come back up, _thought Miroku,_ even though their dead they still fight._ He hit a decapateted demon with his staff.

"Sango," cried Kagome from afar as she released an arrow that hit a demon behind Sango straight in the face.

"Thanks Kagome," replied Sango as she kicked a demon down.

"It's no use," cried Miroku as he hit another decapitated demon, "I have to use my wind tunnel."

A familiar sound of buzzing wings was suddenly heard.

"Saimyosho!" cried Shippo who was cowering behind Kagome's legs.

"Miroku don't use your wind tunnel," yelled Sango as she revealed a concealed weapon.

"Miroku listen to Sango," said Inuyasha as he notices Miroku's hesitation. Miroku gave a nod and went back with his staff keeping in mind that Saimyosho or not he would use his wind tunnel as a last resort.

_There's to many of them,_ thought Kagome as she let arrow after arrow fly, each one hitting its mark. _Were not going to make it,_ as she reached for another arrow.

"Oh no," she said causing the cheering Shippo to look back at her with fear across his face.

"What is it Kagome," stuttered Shippo

"I'm out of arrows," she said as the demon started advancing.

"How unfortunate," came a voice behind them

Kagome and Shippo turned to see Byakuya making his way through the demons easily. Kagome wasn't quite sure what surprised her more the fact Byakuya was standing before her or the fact the demons he cut down weren't reviving again but staying on the ground were they belonged.

"Unfortunate, that is, for you," he said with a customary smile as he grabbed her.

"Hey," said Sango and the demons stop rising again, "they're staying down."

"Feh," said Inuyasha as he notice the true in Sango's words, "That was weird."

"Indeed," agreed Miroku, "did any of you find it familiar though?"

"Huh," asked Inuyasha obviously confused, "what are you talking about, monk?"

"Yeah it was like Kagura's _Dance of the Dead_," answered Sango as she glazed upon the corpses littering the battlefield.

"I was thinking the same thing, my dear Sango," said Miroku as he stood beside Sango. A moment later a slap was heard.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he looked all around. Sango quit her muttering of perverted monk and Miroku suddenly turned serious as they looked for their beloved friend.

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha, his voice echoing across the silent field.

"Dance of Blades," came a sudden attack. Forcing the three to quickly dodge.

_What the…_thought Inuyasha as the dirt began to settle.

"Kagura!?" he said as the wind sorceress came into view.

"Inuyasha," she said sweetly behind her fan.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
